A fresh start
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: I hated seeing Steve Newlin die, so I found a way to alter history just a little so our favorite gay vampire American could get a second chance... of course any story by me means second chances often come with well deserved spankings *evil grin* (Non-sexual spanking of an adult WARNING!) Steve has run out of options, and sometimes getting what you need isn't getting what you want.
1. Second chances

Steve Newlin had no response for Eric's accusation that he was there for the onset of his personal pain, and when Bill Compton petitioned for Eric to let Steve drink from him, Eric vehemently denied the request adding turncoat to the list of insults levied against Steve. It wasn't that Steve could deny Eric his anger, and he could even perhaps argue that he had also been witness to Eric taking the one person who had cared for him in killing his own lover, Russell, but fire against fire wasn't going to win him any brownie points here. Steve knew he was at the end of his rope giving rise to one last supplication to Eric for a chance to be stronger in the future only to be affirmed by Eric that he had no future. Steve was thrust forward into the burning sunlight, and above Sarah looked on.

As a last 'fuck you,' to her almost pityingly curious face, Steve yelled out, "I love you… JASON STACKHOUSE!" Burning was almost worth the offended expression that took hold of her features as his words seemed to visibly hit Sarah as she stumbled backwards away from the scene.

It was then that Bill weakly spoke as the vampires attached to him continued to drain him of his life's essence, "Eric… what would Godric do…?"

A simple sentence was enough, and as much as Eric wanted to see the worm wreathing before him continue to burn into nonexistence, he was hit by a sudden pang of conscience on behalf of Godric's dying wishes. This was vengeance, and his maker had warned him against this path, Eric had raged so much after Nora's death, and reveling in the pain and anger had given him a form of hollow justice. Eric had a new calm wash over him as he finally nodded his acquiescence to Bill's appeal.

"I guess it's your lucky day Newlin," Eric stated almost nonchalantly while tossing Steve violently against the wall moments before Steve would have exploded like a bursting water balloon of blood.

Still screaming in pain, Steve crumpled clinging against the vestige of safety the darkness gave as he desperately worked his way towards the exit. Everything hurt, and for the level of his burns, Steve was almost grateful for the time being most of his nerve endings were charred. This of course did not stop the excruciating body aches he currently felt and his almost imperceptible frenzied need to feed to regenerate his battered body. He was weak beyond comprehension, and for the first time in Steve's un-life, he felt more vulnerable as a vampire than he had as a human.

Steve managed to find a lab assistant that had a faint heartbeat among the drained bodies scattered about the compound. It was enough for Steve, and he quickly latched on to the wrist of the depleted woman and drained the last of her vitality. This wasn't enough to heal him, but it was enough to start the regeneration process. The other vampires that had not drunk from Bill's godlike veins still remained within the facility causing havoc while awaiting the sun to go down.

Newlin was careful to avoid them knowing from his previous incarceration in gen pop that he was not well liked and being a baby vampire could be easily killed. This fact caused a small whimper of dismay to leave Steve's lips. From the beginning he hadn't had a mentor as his maker had merely turned him as what? …a punishment? …a figure head for the authority? She was gone before he had the chance to really learn who she was.

The authority had wanted him for what he had been to turn the tides of human resentment in their favor, and with them came a sense of belonging. Steve needed to belong, and as much as he'd surrounded himself with causes, it wasn't until shedding his previous conformities and admitting to himself and on national television that he was a "gay vampire American," did he start to actually feel free. 'Russell… gods Russell, why did you have to go and die on me?' Steve thought bitterly as blood tears began to form in the corner of his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Steve shook his head wiping fiercely at his face, 'no, I said I would be stronger now,' Steve sniffled at the thought and began to cry again as he drew his legs in to clutch them tightly to his chest; he was utterly alone and really had no one to be strong for.

Night fall came, and when Steve felt sure that he was safe, he lurked out of his place of hiding running for all he was worth towards town. An old drunken homeless man served as a quick disgusting snack to heal his remaining injuries, and Steve could swear that he felt slightly drunk himself from the man's overwhelming blood to alcohol level. Shaking off the effects of alcohol and the horrible after taste left by the drunkard, Steve pondered where to go now.

Even though the vamp camp had been officially decommissioned, the hate had spread and vampires simply just weren't that safe anymore. Steve having been a public advocator of vampires was now a walking target for that hate, and anyone who reviled fangs could recognize him and likely try to kill him on sight. These were disturbing thoughts that Steve tried to push down as he hurriedly walked away from the busier parts of town being sure to keep his head low.

There was always Jason Stackhouse Steve mused as his fangs popped out and he blushed at his inability to control his arousal in that manner. Jason didn't want to be with him, but he was kind of simple and perhaps if Steve was lucky, he could glamor the man into liking him well enough. After all, Jessica seemed to be into that James fellow now, so Jason might not be her top priority anymore. These thoughts kept Steve blissfully hopeful all the way until knocking on his door revealed Jason's new keeper, Violet.

Violet gave Steve's stunned expression the once over before barking rudely, "What the fuck do you want?"

Steve feeling more than a little intimidated by her presence stammered, "Uh… is Jason in?"

At about the time Steve finished his inquiry Jason was rounding the corner of the door to see who had come to see him. Recognizing Steve immediately and reaching for the gun holstered in the back of his loose fitting jeans, Jason balked, "Steve Newlin? What the heck are you doing here?"

Not wanting to die Steve quickly threw his hands in the air and shouted, "I mean you no harm! I just, geez, do you always answer your door like this? I just… I don't know; I didn't know where else to go…"

Jason grimaced at the despondent pout laid upon Steve's face, but Violet was stone cold to Newlin's despair stating as she slammed the door in his face, "Find some other doorstep to perch on because you're not welcome here."

Sighing dejectedly Steve turned away from the closed door getting a bit nervous as he looked out at the night sky. He had skulked around so long waiting for his fellow contained vampires to depart the compound that time had wilted down to only a few more hours of night, and a twinge of panic began to settle within him. It would be rather pitiful to meet his end at the hand of the rising sun after going through so much already. Bill Compton! He had saved him after all! Would he save him now though?

Steve's heart no longer beat, but that sickening head dizzying feeling that came over him whenever he was unsure and worse dreading the outcome of a confrontation still left him with that anxiety a racing heart represented. He now stood for several minutes on Bill Compton's porch staring at the doorbell and nervously reciting in his head what to say to the vampire god. He didn't have the chance to ring the bell though as Bill had seemingly sensed him outside his door and had opened it to Give Steve a curious look.

"Newlin? What brings you to my door?" Bill always the gentleman inquired in his famously Southern drawl.

Everything that Steve had planned to say and had rehearsed on his walk over to the Compton residence seemingly flitted out of his mental grasp and the man was left with his mouth hung agape for a moment before kick starting again, "Well, you see, I…" he shrugged, "I got nothing. I don't really have much to offer you, but well, you saved me back at the vampire camp, and I thought maybe… I don't know; I could help you with your cause and all. I'm really good at…"

Bill cut him off holding up a hand and shaking his head, "That's quite alright. That fight is over for now, and I'm not looking to start a war. Thank you, but no thank you. You've got a new start Steve Newlin, take that and prosper."

Feeling at a loss, Steve watched as Bill began to close the door on him. He blurted out frantically, "I need your help Bill Compton! Please… you're the only one who will." His blue eyes were rimmed with red now, and Steve was doing his best not to cry yet again. He felt like that was all he did these days, and it was a bit unflattering to his ego.

Bill seemed to consider Steve a long while before giving a slight nod and opening the door wide enough to invite Steve in.

Steve showered him with a string of thank yous rushing inside as if Bill might change his mind at any moment.

For Bill's part, he had to wonder if he'd lost his mind inviting Steve Newlin in to his home, but as threats go, the baby vampire didn't exactly have any reasoning to try and cause him trouble now, and after self-proclaiming to be vampire kind's savior it wouldn't exactly be fitting to turn Steve away when he'd come to him asking for help. As it was he felt the need to lay down some rules to make sure Steve understood what would and would not be tolerated, "Newlin, if you are to stay in my abode, we do need to be clear on issues that could arise that I feel quite strongly about."

Steve nodded quickly, "Of course, of course; your house, your rules."

Bill cleared his throat to continue a bit annoyed to be interrupted, and Steve straightened clasping his hands together to show respect as the elder vampire continued, "Yes. My number one rule is no killing unless absolutely necessary. No bringing strangers back to my home. No drinking True Blood or bringing it in the house, in fact you do not drink from anyone that has not been tested for Hep V. Lastly, I'm going to leave you in the care of Jessica, and what she says ultimately goes."

The list had started to get daunting, but understandably agreeable outside the last bit. Steve's mouth quirked at the thought of having to answer to the red-headed teenager whom already made clear her dislike of him, "Jessica? But she's younger than I am…"

Bill cut Newlin off before he could continue, "Those are the rules, if you don't agree with them…"

Bill simply opened the door, and Steve took a step back shaking his head, "No, no, I am fine with that, I was just a little surprised that you would think I needed a babysitter so to speak."

Steve had meant the remark to be a logical sarcastic rebuttal, but Bill shut him down quickly, "From the previous actions of yours that I have been witness to, I would beg to differ. Besides, Jessica may look younger than you, but as a vampire, she is your elder, and she has experiences you can learn from. She is my progeny, and as such, I have invested a lot of my own beliefs in to her, and moreover, I trust her implicitly."

To this statement Steve felt he was already on thin ice and merely nodded feeling a little embarrassed for not having the ability to retort without risking being kicked out within the first few minutes of being allowed in to Bill's home. Jessica couldn't be that bad he assumed, he would get her to warm up to him, and living here would be easy peasy.

…

"You want me to what!?" Jessica exclaimed sitting up like she were having chest pains as she gave Bill an incredulous glare.

Bill sighed having seen this look from Jessica before and being more than capable of surpassing the want to fold under her desires responded, "As your maker, I want you to take on this task."

Jessica groaned that Bill was calling the 'as your maker card' on her, "I can't believe your making me watch over that little prick after everything he's done!"

Bill assured, "He's not a threat to us anymore, and if anything, having him here lets us keep an eye on him, so he can't cause anymore mischief. Consider it a growing experience. It'll give you a chance to see what siring a vampire is like… not that I'm condoning that! But in all honesty, Steve needed a place to stay, and since I saved his life, I felt compelled to help him get on his feet. I've already told him grounds to stay here that you already are aware of as well as that he is to obey your wishes."

"Wait, obey my wishes? Like I can make him do the laundry and take out the trash?" Jessica questioned knowing this wasn't necessarily what Bill expected, but wanting a clear cut definition of what she was able to direct Steve to do.

Bill cut his eyes to the side that look of annoyance coming back across his features, "I expect you to be responsible and obviously not a tyrant, but yes, if he is going to live here than Steve should share in some of the responsibilities of taking care of the manor. More so, I want you to act as a mentor to Mr. Newlin. He's only been a vampire for a little over a year, where you have a good three years on him. It may not seem like much, but you have had a lot more guidance than he has."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jessica growled as she spun to the side of her bed to rise and now paced her agitation. "So what am I supposed to do if he doesn't listen to me? Can I stake him?" She looked almost hopeful, and Bill shook his head no.

"If he becomes difficult to deal with, you have my permission to punish him as you see fit as long as it doesn't involve the true death or extreme torture." Bill felt the need to add that last bit in case Jessica did consider killing Newlin for a slight irritation.

Jessica looked at him dumbfounded, "I'm not exactly an expert at raising baby vamps… hell; I am a baby vamp."

Bill gave her a smile reaching out to embrace her with one arm, "Have a little faith in yourself, I'm sure you'll think of something if the need arises."

…..

Bill and Jessica strode down the stairwell to where Steve waited a sort of anxiousness coming off his person in waves. This whole situation felt a little surreal, and the look of disdain radiating from Jessica was a tad foreboding causing the smile Steve had to falter momentarily, "So… uh, Bill informs me you and I are going to become well acquainted."

Jessica did not set him at ease as she simply crooked her finger at him impatiently to come along, "Let's go Steve."

Steve looked to Bill who simply raised an eyebrow at him. Averting his eyes back to Jessica's unhappy scowl, he chose to look down and begin ascending the stairs to follow Jessica.

As the two made it to the hall, Steve tried to make small talk between the two, "You know, about everything that happened before, I hope that you can let bygones be bygones and…"

Jessica spun around lightning fast grabbing Steve by the hair and slamming him against the wall stating simply, "Don't. Bill may feel some sort of camaraderie to you for being a fellow vampire, but I'm not Bill you got that?"

Taken by surprise, Steve just nodded, and once she had let him go, he followed her with a scowl of his own mumbling under his breath, "Such a bitch!"

Jessica looked to the ceiling pausing to control her anger before slowly turning back to Steve and pointing at her ear, "Super hearing dirt bag. And can I say that you're off to a really bad start with the person that you've been told to obey." Jessica placed both hands on her hips taking a few steps closer to Steve who had put aside all charades of being happy about his new arrangements and was currently attempting to stare her down.

Jessica merely laughed causing his glare to waver. She had cracked through his façade and was now going for blood, "You are the bitch here Steve Newlin, and if you don't like it, guess what, you can go back out into the big cold world and fend for yourself! Now I promised Bill I was going to mentor you but by gods if you test me, I will toss your butt right out the window are we clear?"

Steve's lip trembled in contained anger and frustration. He hated her so much, he almost wanted to risk the coming sun, but deep down, Steve knew he wouldn't survive very long without someone's help. He locked eyes with Jessica and stated softly, "Crystal."

Finally feeling they understood each other, Jessica bobbed her head once before turning back to bring Steve down the hall to the room Bill had appointed him. She flipped the light on to reveal a small room with a dresser and a full sized bed. There were no windows as it looked like it was a large closet converted into a guest bedroom for vampires. It was definitely better than sleeping in a grave or some other make shift dump to keep safe through the day, and for the accommodations Steve felt the need to give a soft thank you.

Jessica seeing he looked rather deflated felt slightly bad for bullying him, "Listen, I'm sorry we kind of got off on the wrong foot earlier. I'm not going to say it's going to be easy for the two of us to get along, but I don't think it's impossible either." She waved him further down the hall, "Come on, you still have vamp camp duds on, so I'm sure you're dying for a shower… that and you kind of stink." She said this last bit as she turned to him giving him a small smile.

Steve gave her a shy smile back happy that Jessica was lightening up on him, "Yeah, a shower sounds great… but I don't have any clothes to change into."

Jessica shrugged, "I'm sure Bill has something I can grab for you that will fit. The towels are in the closet next to the door. Go ahead and jump in, and I'll lay you a change of clothes on your bed for when you get out."

Steve looked at her curiously, "Is that it then?"

Jessica looked confused, "Is what it?"

Steve just shrugged himself, "I don't know, is that all you need me to do?"

Jessica laughed, "Don't worry Cinderella, we can start with the chores tomorrow night. For now go ahead and get settled in, and I'll see you this afternoon. Oh, and don't wake me up unless you really want to see my bitchy side."

Steve smiled tightly not wanting to see Jessica when she deemed she was being bitchy and wondering what the Cinderella comment would entail for tomorrow, but he was not concerned enough to ask at the moment. He was rather weary, and from the ache in his bones, he could feel the sun must be rising. It never ceased to amaze him at his new internal clock and how his body would literally begin to break down if he did not rest when his body dictated.

Climbing into the shower, Steve took his time enjoying washing away so many bad memories that followed shedding the vamp camp jumpsuit. He tried not to think about what the future held because he was unsure he was going to be too happy with it, but he was thankful that he was at least alive to experience it.

Steve made his way back down the hall, and as promised, there was a clean pair of silk pajamas awaiting him on the bed. Jessica had even turned the cover down for him which he thought was rather sweet if a bit unexpected from her. Settling in to bed he took in an unnecessary breath as he drifted off thinking, "This is pretty alright. Maybe things are starting to look up for you Steve Newlin."


	2. Rude Awakening

Steve batted his eyes awake sensing his surroundings and replaying the events of the night before. He remained still for quite some time not really prepared to face what awaited him on the other side of his, yes, _his_ bedroom door. He was excited and terrified. On one hand, he had survived vamp camp! He was a true survivor! How many other vampires would be able to say that in a hundred years' time? Then again, what did that really mean for the continuity of life for vampires? Would they all be persecuted like they had in the dark ages? The authority was abolished, and the hierarchy was in shambles leaving the vampire community in a state of anarchy. The hate groups that he and Sarah had helped to build were growing exponentially ever since the actions the Authority failed to keep what many considered nothing short on monstrous from the light of day.

No matter which angle he stood at whether vampires or humans, Steve felt like the most hated man on the planet. What kind of future did that leave for him? Obviously holding a position of any power or fame was about as close as a day dream now. Steve had been unpopular for the majority of his life only really finding a spark when the death of his parents awakened a calling to preach hate. People were always ready to feed negativity especially if in piety they became better than those they considered peers.

It was kind of sad to consider he and Sarah had shared so much in that way. She had believed in him, and together they had built an army from that shared belief. Now the two stood on opposite ends, and although Sarah was not much of a loss companionship wise, she had helped to build him up in becoming the man he was. The respect was what he missed, and Steve supposed that was what bothered him most about their severed relationship. He had really thought that if he had appealed to her, she would have put aside their differences and saved him because somewhere deep down the love that they had once shared would mean something, but on the contrary, she despised his very being and had used him as a tool that in the end led him to be the biggest turncoat in the vampire community. Not that the fellowship of the sun didn't propagate that anyway, but his human life was behind him, and vampires tended to find you less accountable as a human than after you had been turned. Now he was a turncoat on both counts and reviled all around somehow becoming even less popular than he had been in his youth.

What did that make him now then? …a refugee hiding out in a home where the fellow occupants could surely care less whether he lived or died? And why should they care? What could he bring to the table now to make it up to any of them? Bitter tears formed in his eyes, and Steve sniffled at the feeling of utter loss and self-pity he was allowing himself to sink into. He told himself that lying in bed all night likely wasn't going to get him anywhere, and now he was pretty hungry as the sun must have set a while ago now. Jessica had not disturbed him though, and he was thankful for that. Sighing he sat up sliding to the edge of the bed and rose to start the first day of his new life.

….

James laughed and Jessica gave him a withering glare, "I'm serious James! I'm going to have Steve fucking Newlin tagging along beside me until Bill deems he's knowledgeable enough not to get his dumb ass killed on his own which is like never going to happen!"

James pulled Jessica in to his embrace giving her a soft peck on the forehead to which she closed her eyes letting a small amount of her mounting stress deflate, "I don't think Steve is all that bad Jess. He… is a bit of a weenie, but I don't know, I kind of felt bad for him after talking to him."

Jessica tsked, "Bad for Newlin? He almost had us all fried! He is the one that ratted you out… not to mention so many other things that he's done before we all got locked up in that horrible place." Jessica sat back up to look James in the eye, "He's no good James. I don't trust him, and I don't like him. I don't really understand why Bill is even cool with him being here with us."

Sitting back on the bed the two shared James thought about Jessica's situation pondering what little he understood of the dynamic she shared with Bill and how Bill's mind worked, "I can't say I would know why Bill would accept Steve in to your home, but from what little I know of Bill, I don't think he would put you in danger if he thought Steve Newlin was really capable of causing you guys any harm."

Jessica nodded, "I know. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with him."

James tilted his head to the side giving her a sly grin, "Just think of it as having a little brother that you can annoy. Bill did say he had to obey you, so if you feel like he needs to earn his way into your good graces, make him earn his way into your good graces."

Jessica rolled her eyes but smiled, "Well, the house could do with a good dusting and vacuuming…"

…..

Steve was nonplussed to learn that pretty much the entirety of his night would be spent cleaning the manor top to bottom by the long list of chores Jessica had handed him. Steve fumed, "You're joking right? What am I, your maid? I don't mind doing a little cleaning, but this list is ridiculous!"

Jessica had a hard time hiding her smile as she replied, "Just think of it as room and board, and once you're done, I'll give you a bottle of stored blood for your efforts."

Steve's stomach growled and he gritted his teeth snatching the list from Jessica and giving her a mock bow, "As you wish your majesty."

He didn't argue instead speeding off using his anger at his situation to super speed through the majority of the chores that didn't require the use of a machine. This of course meant he was not doing a superb job, but being a meticulous person by nature, Steve still managed to do a better job than most would have if they'd been trying.

Jessica and James had retired to the living room to enjoy a couple movies, and when Steve announced he was done, Jessica gave him a noncommittal grunt as she rose off the couch to inspect his work. She was actually impressed with what she saw and had to give Steve a compliment, "Wow… you did them all… and the place actually looks really good."

Steve's chest puffed out a little at the recognition replying, "Well, my momma didn't raise a slob. So then, what's next? Do we get to go crash some parties or paint the town red?"

Jessica snorted at Steve's enthusiasm. The guy really was kind of sad yet looked very hopeful which was endearing in an odd way. "Let's start off with lunch and worry about party crashing later."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I am pretty famished," Steve nodded grateful she didn't present him with another list of things to do. He was hungry before he'd started cleaning, and doing all the chores at super speed drained a lot of his energy.

Lunch presented its own kind of challenge as the three of them sat in awkward silence for several minutes. Steve wanted to apologize to James for letting Sarah weasel out information implicating James' involvement with knowing the True Blood was contaminated, but admitting it now seemed rather damning and altogether too uncomfortable. It didn't help that Steve found the other man quite attractive and was having a hard time not staring at his body.

Jessica was the first to speak now as she'd been considering what to do with Steve since their quiet evening in didn't last as long as she'd expected, "I was thinking we could take a step out, but you can stay here and enjoy the manor. We've got Netflix, so there are plenty of things to watch."

Secretly she was hoping Steve would chose the latter, but to her dismay Newlin visibly perked up at the idea of going, "I've been cooped up way too long, and I'm just busting at the seams to get out and about. Where are we going?"

Jessica looked at James and he raised both eyebrows in question leaving the decision up to her. She stated rather flatly, "I guess we can head over to Merlotte's and enjoy a game or two of pool. If you think you can behave yourself, then you can come along."

Steve's face lit up, "Certainly! I'll be on my best behavior." He held up his hand in the traditional Boy Scout symbol, "Scout's honor!"

….

A change of clothes later and Steve was feeling rather spiffy in another pair of Bill's duds as the trio headed out to Merlotte's. Jessica shook her head as Steve practically bounced alongside the other two less animated vampires, "You two need to lighten up! Come on, this is gonna be fun just you wait and see!"

This only evoked a shared look between Jessica and James as the three continued to make their way to Merlotte's bar and grill.

For the most part James and Jessica talked amongst themselves leaving Steve feeling rather perturbed once they actually made it to the bar. This level of agitation only seemed to raise to new levels when Jessica made a point to pull him aside before they entered the bar to let him know he was somewhere she saw as a sanctuary and would rather he kept low key so as not to disturb the atmosphere. Who did she think she was? Steve straightened giving her his most winning smile he used when doing TV spots, "You won't even know I'm here."

….

The night life was not exactly Steve's forte, he was great when it came to representing an idea and arguing a point especially a religious one, but small talk with strangers left him feeling a little off kilter. So, he watched Jessica and James play a couple of rounds before asking to join in for lack of anything better to do.

Jessica handed the pole to Steve and gestured for him to play. Of course Steve was eager to play James as it gave the two a chance in his eyes to bond a little, "I must warn, I'm not that great at this game, but I've been learning a bit watching your moves." It was a cheesy pick up line Steve knew, and by the eye roll Jessica gave him, he knew it wasn't lost on her, and more importantly it got under her skin. Seeing this of course led to further flirtation since James didn't seem to reject the flirtation even if he wasn't feeding in to it.

After the forth remark Jessica sprung from her seat, "That's enough Steve. Go take a seat, you're done."

Her eyes spoke of menace, but Steve didn't buckle instead moving in a little closer to whisper, "You know, the tighter you hold on to something, the more likely it is to slip from your grasp."

Snatching Steve up by the throat, Jessica responded, "Shall I test that theory right now?"

Steve's eyes had gone wide as saucers feeling the red-head's grip tighten. Having his throat cut off, he could only make a garbled choke until Jessica dropped him her point seemingly made. Steve clenched his hand to his throat seething and glaring daggers at Jessica before the watching eyes bore an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and Steve dashed out the door to break away from the scene.

James lifted an eyebrow as Jessica turned back to face him dusting her hands off, "Well, that wasn't exactly low key."

Jessica just shrugged, "He's gone; my night's gotten better already."

….

Steve raced out the door and down the road until he came to a clearing he could pace back and forth to think on how to react. He wanted to go far away and say to hell with Jessica and the way she was treating him, but then, Steve would reflect on the fact that dealing with her was the only thing standing between him and unfavorable uncertainties. He could leave sure, but then he would just be in the same boat he was in last night. No, that wouldn't do. The fact that she had humiliated him in front so many people meant he had to find some way to save face. It was then that a thought came to him, and Steve smiled wickedly.

….

A little over an hour had passed, and Jessica had assumed she had seen the last of Steve Newlin when he came back into the bar with a tall handsome man that seemed to be fawning over Steve's every word and making a public scene by fondling Steve and kissing the back of his neck. Of course this kind of behavior wasn't wholly frowned on upon after hours at Merlotte's, but it was a family bar during the day and PDA was kept to a minimum. Sam was not at the bar that night, but Arlene was quick to give Jessica the eye and an obvious throat clear with head gestures to follow that she needed to do something about her 'new vampire friend.'

Seeing the scene playing out before them, Jessica growled to James, "Un-freaking-believable!" Speeding over to the two, Jessica spat, "Do you think this is funny?"

Steve gave his most sincere look of surprise, "Whatever do you mean? Me and Al here are just sharing a friendly conversation."

Looking at the man, it was clear he'd been glamored, and Jessica merely snapped her fingers at the man to get him to look into her eyes as she glamored him herself, "I want you to take a hike cowboy!" Al blinked confused and wondered off to the back of the bar unsure what was going on.

Steve frowned purposefully looking bored with Jessica, "What; it's okay for you to have a boy toy, but not for me? Isn't that a little double standard?"

Rage was starting to fill her features when James came up behind Jessica laying a calming hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we should head home."

Jessica swallowed her eyes not leaving Steve as she huffed, "Yes. Home." Not waiting for Steve to respond, Jessica stormed out the door James following quickly behind her.

Once outside Jessica screamed her frustration in a guttural grunt squeezing her fists so tightly that her nails dug in to her skin. "Why can't I just stake him!"

James sidled up beside her keeping her brisk pace as he responded, "You know, he just got what he wanted back there."

Jessica turned her gaze to James her agitation still quite clear, "What am I supposed to do to counter behavior like that? He's not exactly breaking any laws or set rules we have, but he sure the hell is annoying the crap out of me. Jesus! He's such a child to come back just to perform a stunt like that!" Her eyes glazed over and she looked worried, "You don't think he'll hurt anyone back there do you? Those people are my friends!"

James grabbed her by both shoulders now to steady her, "He did that purposefully to stay within the rules that Bill has set for your house, and I don't think even Steve Newlin is that stupid. He'll be back after he's had enough time to gloat to himself that he was able to upset you so thoroughly."

Jessica's lips tightened into a thin line, "Well he's got a surprise coming then because the door is going to be locked when he gets to it."

….

Bill heard Jessica and James come in followed by the door slamming and the sound of every lock being turned. Taking in a deep breath, he rose from his study chair to saunter in to the foyer. Looking at the pair he casually remarked, "Where is Mr. Newlin?"

Jessica still incited growled, "Probably still making a real ass of himself at Merlotte's!"

Bill merely gave a slight nod, "I see. And the door? I see you've locked up for the night, is Steve not planning to be staying any longer?"

Jessica's lips pursed, "Not if I can help it!"

Bill nodded again coming up to embrace him progeny, "Come, let's go sit down and talk."

Between Jessica and James, Bill got the full story and let it soak in before responding, "Jessica, you're letting your anger get the better of you."

Jessica blurted, "How can I not! He's doing his best to piss me off!"

Bill nodded sagely, "You're right, he is. But you're forgetting that it's you that holds his reins. He is to obey you."

Looking flabbergasted, Jessica lamented, "I can't make him stop being a prick! What am I supposed to do when he pulls stunts like this?"

Bill answered simply, "Show him you very much disapprove."

She rolled her eyes at Bill's cryptic words, "What am I supposed to do wrap him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper and say 'Bad Steve!'"

James had sat quietly in the chair across from the conversation but couldn't help a soft chuckle at the visual that statement brought on, "If he were a dog that might work."

Jessica huffed, "Close enough."

Bill couldn't help a small smile himself, "Not exactly what I had in mind, but I think you're on the right track."

Jessica still puzzled remarked, "So what, should I beat him up then? Do you think if I gave him a severe ass kicking that he would grow the fuck up?"

Bill's brow crinkled, "When imparting a lesson, pain can be most effective, but being too heavy handed can fail to impart anything."

Jessica thought of her dad then and how ruthlessly he had kept their family in line. He bordered on abuse with the use of the belt, and she had vowed that she would never go to such extremes if she had ever had kids of her own. It was then though that she realized that there were quite a few times that a good spanking had kept her on the straight and narrow, and before their father had become a drunk, those spankings were done out of caring not violence. Constructive pain so to speak; and she now understood what Bill has been trying to convey. She nodded suddenly aware she had not been speaking for some time, "I think I have an idea on how to deal with our little Steve Newlin problem."

….

Steve wandered back to the manor a couple hours later to find the door locked and panic began to settle in. Had he wormed his way in to being kicked out? He knocked lightly at first followed by a flurry of knocks as he called out, "Jessica? James?... Bill?"

For several moments there was nothing and then the locks could be heard twisting and Steve relaxed feeling better that he was at least being given the opportunity to plead his case.

Jessica opened the door giving Steve a big smile which immediately unnerved him. She opened the door wider to allow him access in, and Steve carefully moved forward watching her warily. He wasn't sure why he felt like a cornered mouse in a room full of hungry cats, but the feeling seemed to grow as she closed and locked the deadbolt behind him.

"So… you seem in a better mood?" Steve quipped moving around to face Jessica.

Jessica sauntered over to Steve laying a hand on each of his shoulders as she spoke quite casually, "Steve, you remember what Bill told you when he let you come in to stay with us?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably as he responded, "Uh yeah…"

Jessica nodded continuing to work her way around to face Steve, "I believe what he told you was that you needed to obey me right?"

Steve frowned his eyes squinting just knowing he was about to hear something he didn't want to hear as Jessica continued, "Well Steve, you disobeyed me, and now, we're going to go upstairs and discuss what happens when you disobey me… that is unless you want to walk right back out that door there."

Steve took a double take at the door and just shook his head no to which Jessica nodded slipping her arm under his to lead him upstairs with her. Steve for his part began walking stiffly along with her a very worried expression taking over his features, "Je…Jessica, what… what exactly do you have in mind?"

Jessica merely placed a finger on his lips, "Shh. You'll see soon enough."

Leading him back to his room, Jessica pushed him forward, and he saw the belt laid neatly on the bed. Steve turned back to stare in almost awe at Jessica who had pushed her way into his room as well as closed the door behind them.

Steve's mouth worked to say something regarding the situation, but he was almost afraid to mention the elephant in the room lest it give her ideas he had already concocted. Instead, he squeaked, "Did… did you want to sit down and have a talk?"

Jessica snorted, "Actually, I don't think you'll be thinking about sitting for a while once we're done with our little chat. You see that belt? Give it to me."

Steve stared at her a moment longer and his eyes drifted down to the thick leather belt before flitting back to her all bravado gone now under the implications Jessica left no doubt about. "You… you can't be serious? I mean, that whole thing back at the bar was just a joke." He strained a chuckle, "You can take a joke can't you?"

Jessica never looked calmer as she responded, "Am I laughing Steve? Now quit stalling and hand me the belt."

Steve sputtered, "No! I'm… I'm not going to hand you that thing for you to hit me with it!"

Jessica snatched him by the shirt pulling him inches away from her face, "You will, and you will learn your place here Steve. If you want to live under our roof with our protection, you will respect me, and when you don't, I'm going to punish you. If you don't like it, you can leave, but that's the choice you need to make, and you'd better make it quick before I make it for you."

Steve was visibly shaken by Jessica's words, but as much as he didn't want to get beaten with a belt, he more so didn't want to be left to fend for himself. In reply he tried to put on his most diplomatic face holding both hands up, "Okay. I offended you. I get it, and I'm sorry. Really I am. Can we just chalk this first offence up as a warning, and I promise I won't disappoint you in the future."

Jessica smirked, "Oh I'm quite sure by the time I'm done with you that you'll think twice." She tossed him on the bed and flicked her hand and wrist in a gesture for Steve to choose his fate.

Steve dumbfounded found himself shakily handing the belt to her as he stared at her awe struck that she dared to do this to him and he was letting it happen.

Jessica gave another hand gesture to turn around, "Drop them and bend over the bed Newlin."

Steve gasped, "Really?! You don't have to do that and you know it!"

Jessica huffed, "Oh no, I really do, now do it!"

Steve's head swam as he stumbled to lower the jeans he'd been wearing and shuffled to the bed to do as she commanded. Why was she humiliating him like this? He was so drawn in to his own head that he hadn't realized she'd swung until the first slap connected and he sat bolt upright squealing out much louder than necessary. He quickly reached back to cover his ass cheeks from further assailment, "Jessica! Wait! Please! I'm sorry okay? I get it! I obey you, you made your point okay?"

Jessica shook her head, "You haven't even begun to get my point Steve. After fifty of these? Then I'll say we've had a noteworthy conversation. Until then sweetheart, I suggest you slide your ass right back up on that bed and take what you've got coming to you."

Seeing he wasn't going to be getting out of this and he'd already allowed her to go this far Steve moaned his defeat and moved back in to position for Jessica to continue. He was trembling now in both fear and trying to brace himself for what was to come.

Jessica was in awe herself that Steve was actually complying. She had her doubts that he would let go of enough pride to submit to her, but now that he had, and she laid stripe after stripe to his squirming ass, she felt that this was right. It felt good to wipe that snarky attitude from Steve, but more so, as she continued, and he cried out eventually blubbering apologies to her saying that he didn't mean to offend her he was just socially inept, she believed him. She was from a very rigid Christian home, and when she'd become a vampire, all she'd wanted to do was break free of all her restraints and go buck wild. Bill had kept her in check, and had sent her to Fangtasia when he needed help. She was an absolute terror, and now look at her. Her resolve settled; she understood why Bill let Steve in now. Not only was he helping him become a better vampire, he was letting her.

Jessica finished the last of the fifty promised strokes, and Steve remained sobbing in to his sheets quivering in anticipation of facing another blow. Jessica was not her father though, she knew what she had lacked when she had been punished and now that the punishment had been served, she moved to sit next to Steve running a hand through his tousled hair, "Shh. It's alright Steve, we're done now. I'm not mad at you anymore okay."

Steve hiccupped hitching breaths from sobbing so hard as he turned to face her a wounded expression met her as his face was caked with blood tears that still refused to cease falling, "I'll leave tomorrow night and you'll never have to see me again," Steve whined piteously.

Jessica frowned wiping away his tears as she cupped his face in her hands, "No Steve Newlin, you're not going anywhere. You took your licks, and now we can let bygones be bygones."

Steve's brow crinkled as a small pout formed on his lips, "Well, that's easy for you to say… I can tell when I'm not wanted… heck I knew all along. I guess I just figured it'd be better here than out there."

Jessica sighed, "Steve, it is better here than out there. If you leave now, you're going to end up getting yourself killed. Just, listen; you and I have been butting heads since we met. I don't think that's going to happen anymore now is it?"

Steve looked worried, "Are you planning to beat me again?"

Jessica rolled her eyes standing, "Beat no, spank? You bet your bottom dollar. Not that you can't easily avoid that by just not acting like a big fat jerk."

Steve huffed looking down, "I guess I deserved that one. You… you really care whether I live or die?"

Jessica smiled down at him and nodded, "Yeah Steve. Yeah, I think I do. Just like I think if you let me, I can help you like Bill helped me."

Steve's eyebrows rose, "Did Bill…"

Understanding the implications Jessica answered quickly, "Thankfully no! But then, I learned to listen before it got to that point… although looking back, I can say Bill has a lot more patience than I do."

Steve's mouth quirked as he suggested, "Maybe in the future you can learn that from Bill to."

Jessica laughed, "Why Steve, are you already testing me again?"

Steve's eyes widened as he shook his head no, "I didn't mean!"

Jessica patted his cheek, "Relax; that was a joke. Go ahead and pull your pants up, I'll bring you back a washcloth to clean your face up with."

Steve merely nodded as he watched her go quickly pulling on the jeans to realize quickly that he'd rather switch them out for the loose fitting silk pajamas.

As promised Jessica brought Steve a washcloth and accompanied it with a bottle of blood, "here you go, all that blood loss can't be healthy," she indicated his face as she said this, and Steve ran a hand through his hair wiping furiously at his face. He sat rather rigidly on the edge of his bed but took the bottle with a soft thank you.

Jessica ruffled his hair, "You know the wild hair kind of looks good on you."

Steve huffed, "Oh what do you know."

Jessica laughed, "Shut up Newlin and get some sleep, we'll have a better day tomorrow."

Steve didn't respond as he watched her leave and turn out his light. He was still processing everything that had happened when he grumpily rolled over on to his stomach for comfort's sake. He was torn. He didn't want to stay here and be treated like a misbehaving child if he managed to upset Jessica in some form or another, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure why, but he felt safe here. He had kind of pushed Jessica's buttons wholly not expecting the outcome, but expecting something. He had expected her to humiliate him further by kicking him when he was down, but she hadn't. She'd even stayed long enough to comfort him, which meant she at least cared a little about him. These thoughts swirled around in his mind until he could think no further and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
